thegrandarchivesofvviventiafandomcom-20200213-history
Tzadik
Duke Tzadik of Meridhan Carlos' Revamped Storylines and characters: Tzadik - not a red spearman anymore! why too generic with twin spears thing going on and too coincidental - no uniqueness so Still twin brother of Black spearman scrawnier kid than brother, tends with sheep compared to his brother who looked after the horses more timid and soft spoken of the two -> grows to be strong willed and passion to fight evil in the world: he is still a hero of justice - normal farm boy ->kidnapped->meets Tikvah-> slave ->Escapes-> meets Azar-> finds out family is all Dead(doesnt know his bro still alive)-> vows to fight the slave trade with Azar as adopted Father and Chief->Azar dies against sallamnder general Esh -> seeks to be more powerful to avenge Azar -> Burial at Esterlos-> boat to rellandia to learn about the crystals used in the fight -> meets Arc 2 and The spirit of Rellandia -> Fights the Yetis and improve->trys to use Maveths’ Spear->after training found flaws with it and struggled with it mostly uncompatible->confusion with being a spearman-> an urgency to meet up to go to sandfall with black spearman and astunlos’s warrior(hugos) Tikvah - demi-human part red raccoon considered to be a weak species and with weak immune systems sought out to live shorter than most races if not taken care of - due to the poverty it has affected them more and seen to be a race not worth looking at. Smell of earth and mud. Ringed tails and furry ears . enhanced senses, climbing capabilities, reflexes and speed . initially easily scared and helpless but after training with azar determined to make Sallamar great again and not corrupt wants to fight evil. Rue - Spirit of Rellandia - has been gifted with the owl’s third eye he is blessed with the druid powers - spirit of rellandia. chosen one to take powers/enhanced features i.e. strength,durability of a ram foresight of an 3eyed owl, cunning/speed of a fox, and courage/ferocity of a cougar. Uses boomerangs, slingshots, and bow and arrows, daggers to fight. very naive and careless. Doesnt know he is the father of Great Grey Owl. To become the Spirit of Rellandia he was left on the mountain tops to fend for itself and was blessed by the owl and has managed to take care of himself eversince. Arc II from Sandfall son of Arc the wise carries his legacy due to his upbringing in sandfall he uses the gauntlet from his father and added tweaks to his fighting style, he uses steam punk features to aid him control the lightning crystal such as a steampunk arm to help him control the bolts. he is sub par to his father and has a temper and superiority complex due to his loss of father Azar has an axe which could conjure hard water constructs using his will power and training with the crystal. The constructs compromise of pirate weapons such as Cannons, cutlasses, axes, he can also conjure his dead pirate crew mates , as well as sea creatures such as sharks and even a miniature version of the sea serpent Tzadik will inherit his adopted father’s axe - learns in order to stop evil he must cut them down at the source not just prevent or try to protect them with a shield. Due to him being weak, Azar dies to protect his adopted childern - thus tzadik vowing to be stronger He prioritizes creating friendlier constructs compared to the previous owner i.e. shields, animals (due to living in a farm and later rellandia which includes) - horses, oxen, ram, and items from when he was a slave - such as shackles to immobilize enemies Fishing with his adopted father also has diversify his arsenal - creating spears , sting ray, crocodile , anaconda ,electric eel, bull shark and later out in sea black marlins and octopuses Esh’s Flamethrower creates large endless flames - due to lack of training much more reckless and uncontrollable thats why Azar struggled fighting him with his adopted children being in the way Tikvah compared to previous owner of the orange crystal, tikvah has mastered fire constructs more effectively - creates constructs of woodland creatures from spending time hunting and gathering wood with adopted father Azar such as foxes, sparrows, raccoons and bunnys. To not remind herself of the weapon that killed her adopted father - she altered the weapon from a gun that spews fire to a torch (in rellandia drawing aspiration from the tower signifying hope) She keeps making modifications to it as she continues to progress and has learnt how to duel wield with them